Nautiscarader's Smutember day 29: Striptease, Yumalia
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember day 29: Striptease


\- Ami! I'm sorry!

Yugo's words died in the tumult of many people on the busy streets of Bonta, as he followed his girlfriend, walking just a bit faster from sheer frustration.

\- Hmph! - she grunted when he portal'd himself out of nowhere, turning her head to the other side.

\- Amalia, I said I am sorry...

\- Tell that to HER! - she roared, crossing her arms.

Yugo sighed. Just half an hour ago, the couple was having a splendid shopping day in the huge city of Bonta. And then, out of nowhere, another sight caught Yugo's attention, just for a fraction of second, but it was enough to rise alarm for Amalia. On a small square between the tenement houses, dancers on stage entertained the crowd, and as it happened, one of the female ones gave Yugo a wink... It didn't help that she was a Sadida as well, and that her outfit was, as Amalia has put it, "scandalous".

Yugo didn't remind her that she used to wear equally skimpy clothes, because at this point, blood was already boiling inside the Sadida princess, urging her to rush from the crowd towards their hotel, forcing Yugo to catch up with her and sort out the situation. But Yugo knew better that with Amalia sometimes even the smallest of inconveniences would make her lose her temper, and sadly Yugo has not found a guaranteed counter-measure for that.

\- I... I need to walk it off! - she said suddenly, stopping in place and stomping her feet. - We'll meet at the hotel later. - she turned away, prompting her animated doll, carrying her shopping bags to follow her.

\- Ami! I said I was sorry! - Yugo cried after her, but his girlfriend disappeared in the crowd, trying to distract herself with the items displayed in the shopping windows.

Despondent, Yugo turned on the spot and walked the other way.

He too needed some time to let his own frustration die down, and he spent it loitering between the shops open until late hours, alongside the riverbank, and even pass the same, now empty square the dancers have set up their show.

He returned to their hotel with the rest of their items they bought and slowly walked up the stairs, thinking of some good opening line. He had at least a dozen different ones, and even though he knew he wasn't guilty of anything he'd have to at least try to sound apologetically.

Yugo opened the door, and cautiously walked into their dimly lit room, knowing from the gentle rustling noises that Amalia was in.

\- Ami... Amalia, I'm sorry that-

Yugo said it with his head lowered, but as soon as he raised it up, words died in his throat. At first, he thought that he was looking not at his girlfriend, but at the damn bellydancer, especially when she gave him another alluring wink. But there was no mistake: it was Amalia, dressed in highly decorative skirt, the multitude of accessories around her neck, belly and waist giving the illusion that her outfit was decent and not revealing at all. However, a single move of her hips gave the trick away; long, leafy parts of her skirt opened up like petals for a moment, showing her long legs, thick thighs and a small triangle of cloth that otherwise might be called panties.

Her breasts bounced with her every move, and only the pearl necklace hid the fact that a stronger pull could rip the upper part of her attire in half. But it was her headdress that caught Yugo's attention the most. A delicate, intricate veil covered her face, though even in the limited light, he could see her hypnotizing, seductive gaze, and, unmistakably, a smile.

\- Ah, I've been waiting for you. Sit down...

With a gentle move of her arms, she directed Yugo to their bed, giving him for a moment a first glimpse of her equally beguiling backside. He dropped the bag somewhere in the corridor, and followed her, realising only now that her bra wasn't tied behind her back at all, showing him more of her appetising naked body.

\- What is your name? - she asked playfully, smiling again at the flabbergasted Eliatrope - And how would like to call me, handsome?

\- Uh, Ami? - he scratched his head in confusion.

\- Ami. That is my name for tonight... - she raised her brow expectantly.

\- Yugo - he gulped, following her instructions, as he finally understood what game Amalia was playing - My name is Yugo.

\- Odd name for an Enutrof. - Amalia spoke, turning her back on him, as she walked further into the room, illuminated only by candles.

Once his eyes adapted to the weird lighting, he noticed a gramophone set in the corner, though he was more than sure their room didn't have one. Has she borrowed it from the owner? Bought it in one of many antique shops? Those details mattered no more when Amalia put on a record, and smooth, soothing music filled their room, as Yugo was given sight of her amazing body once more.

Walking to the slow rhythm, Amalia swayed her hips with every step, until her whole figure was illuminated by the candles set on their nightdrawers. When he was just inches from him, he instinctively reached his hands and closed his eyes, puckering his lips to place a kiss at her exposed belly, but a sudden pain brought him to his senses.

\- No touching! You only paid for the show... - she scolded him, slapping his hand.

\- Ami... - he huffed in frustration when he understood his position.

Amalia continued her role, dancing to the music, giving him excruciatingly slow view of her all sides, letting Yugo marvel at the details on her outfit that hid her most important features. When she made a particularly fast twist, the hem of her skirt flew up, and Yugo had to restrain himself again from grabbing her bottom and sinking his face between her buttocks. But Yugo needed even more willpower when Amalia turned around and leaned on him, giving him an unobstructed sight of her naked, ample breasts and her nipples. How Amalia has gotten rid of her bra in such a short amount of time was beyond Yugo's comprehension, but as a result only the necklace covered her bosom now, if one could call that "covering"...

His instincts took over him again, and he leaped to his feet, about to pin Amalia to the ground, but she was prepared for that. Four vines shot from the wooden beams of their bed and immobilised him in place, just when his mouth was about to close around one of her nipples.

\- Should I call the manager? You could be thrown out faster from out fine establishment than you'd think...

Contrary to her pretence anger, she continued her show, taking one part of her leafy skirt at a time, revealing her buttocks at first, and then her thighs, leaving the most important one still in place. When she turned around again, giving him a sight of her bottom, Yugo caught a glimpse of her juices, trickling down her thigh, glistening in the flickering light, and that only strengthened the discomfort in his pants that has been steadily building up since Amalia begun her show.

And sure enough, when Amalia turned on the spot, and ripped the only remaining part of her attire, the panties Yugo have caught glimpse of before were gone, giving him a stunning view of her green trimmed bush above her enticing opening. The sight made Yugo groan again, and Amalia seemed to realise the pain Yugo was in, as she let her vines loose their integrity, setting him gently down on the bed. She hasn't called them off, but Yugo could at least move freely, though now, more than ever, he decided to behave.

\- If you'd like to deal with that... - Amalia pointed to the bulge in his pants - ...then feel free to do so, though gods help you if you leave a mess. Unless...

\- Unless?

A wicked smile appeared on her face, when she heard the desperation in his voice.

\- Unless you want *me* to help you. A handjob would be two hundred Kamas, a blowjob three, three-fifty if you want me to swallow... - she begun counting, listing her "offers" - ...same for titjob, same extra for a facial, and, well, if you'd like to have *me*, you'd have to pay at least a thousand...

\- How much will this give me? - Yugo suddenly interrupted, breaking her concentration.

Amalia turned her head, and it was time for her to suddenly lose her words, as they got stuck in her throat. Her eyes widened, when she saw that Yugo was on his knee, presenting her a box with a shining, golden emerald ring inside, unmistakably matching the colour of her hair. Before she could give him a permission, he took her hand and slid the ring on her finger, confirming her suspicion on how well it fitted her.

\- W...Well... - she stuttered.

A devilish smirk of revenge appeared on Yugo's face when her voice cracked, and Amalia knew that no matter what she'd say, she was no longer in control, especially since she had hard time gathering her thoughts at all.

\- Uh, yes, I think that, that will... Cover a few... Few... sessions...

Next thing she knew a strong push from her back made her trip onto the bed, straight into Yugo's arms, once he took one of it out of his portal. Her lips joined his in a long, consolatory kiss that explained their feelings better than any apology would. Just like her clothes vanished almost magically before, so did his, and a moment later Yugo was towering over her, with only his hat on his head.

\- Maybe I will even let you cum inside me for free... - Amalia moaned, before Yugo dived inside her, ready to enjoy the lifelong services he just paid for.


End file.
